Change
by haru.Ackerman
Summary: Kebetulan berada dalam satu kelas. Keberuntungan bisa duduk sebangku, Hingga membuatmu menjadi "BestFriend" seorang Kise Ryouta. Perasaan aneh mulai tumbuh pada dirimu, marah, kesal, tidak rela. Perasaan apakah itu? Kise x OC/Reader
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGE**

 **Desclimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC , gaje , typo(s)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Romance**

 **Chapter 1**

~Readers POV~

Aku adalah murid Kaijo High Kelas 1C . Aku hanyalah murid dengan penampilan biasa-biasa saja bisa dibilang aku cuek dengan penampilanku. Maksudku, aku tidaklah kucel kumel, hanya saja aku tidak berdandan dan selalu membiarkan rambut panjangku terikat, bisa dibilang aku ini tomboy.. Tidak seperti murid perempuan lainnya yang berlomba-lomba tampil cantik di hadapan teman sekelas ku yang begitu terkenal , Kise Ryouta , sang Perfect Copy.

Saat ini aku berada di kelas , sekolah masih sepi karena pelajaran baru akan dimulai 1 jam lagi, sambil menunggu waktu masuk lebih baik aku tidur , hingga..

"nee nee (name)-cchi, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika-ssu ?" aah dia sudah datang , ya dia kise ryouta, teman sekelas dan teman juga teman sebangkuku.

Aku mungkin beruntung bisa duduk dengannya karena semua perempuan ingin duduk dengannya. Aku hanya beruntung tidak memiliki teman sebangku saat hari pertama sekolah, ternyata saat itu kise tidak masuk karena sedang ada pemotretan tapi tidak ada satupun di kelas yang tahu. Makanya tidak ada yang menyisakan tempat duduk untuknya, akhirnya dia duduk bersamaku.

"sudah " aku hanya menjawab singkat , terlalu malas dan aku juga mengantuk

"hehe, bolehkan aku meminjamnya-ssu? "

"tidak kise-kun, berusahalah untuk mengerjakannya sendiri"

"tapi (name)-cchi, kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak mengerti"

"aku juga tidak mengerti pada awalnya kise-kun, makanya aku berusaha mengerjakannya sambil belajar. Kau juga harus berusaha"

"(name)-cchi _hidoi_ -ssu ! tapi kau kan lumayan pintar berbeda dengan ku, nee nee (name)-cchi onegai –ssu"

"baiklah" aku menyerahkan buku PR ku padanya "aku ingin tidur sebentar , bangunkan aku jika sensei datang"

"siap-ssu !" katanya sambil memasang tangan berpose hormat, dengan wajah yang tersenyum, 'aah tampan sekali' batinku. Ya dia memang sangat tampan, pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya..

* * *

-SKIP-

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seperti biasa aku akan pergi ke cafetaria bersama kise-kun, tapi hal yang sudah kuduga selalu saja terjadi. Ketika kami baru saja keluar dari kelas

"kyaaa kise-kun tampan sekali"

"kise-kun minta tanda tangannya dong"

"kyaaaa aku ingin foto bareng kise-kun"

Segerombolan perempuan datang dan mengerubungi kami, sesak , akupun segera keluar dari gerombolan itu, beruntunglah karena aku memiliki badan yang mungil.

"baiklah minna, satu persatu ya" kise-kun memang selalu baik, selalu melayani para penggemarnya.

Lebih baik aku pergi dahulu, kalau seudah seperti ini kise-kun pasti tidak akan bisa pergi ke kafetaria.

Sesampainya di kafetaria, aku langsung mengantri untuk membeli roti melon dan burger untuk kise-kun. Aku khawatir dia tidak sempat membeli makanan dan kelaparan

~KISE POV~

Haah, akhirnya selesai juga-ssu. Mereka selalu saja mengganggu waktu istirahat ku biarpun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa menolak mereka. Tanpa mereka aku tidak akan menjadi model terkenal seperti sekarang. Lima menit lagi bel tanda istirahat berakhir akan berbunyi. Bagaimana ini-ssu aku lapar, jika ke kafetaria aku mungkin akan terlambat.. bagaimana ini-ssu.

"kise-kun" hap (name)-cchi melemparkan burger, ah yokatta

"arigatou (name)-cchi" aku langsung memakannya

"sama-sama kise-kun, ayo masuk sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"

(name)-cchi memang selalu baik-ssu, dia satu-satunya yang berbeda, tidak berteriak histeris jika melihatku , dia juga selalu membantuku, ah dia memang teman terbaik, beruntung aku bisa duduk dengannya-ssu.

~AUTHOR POV~

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid langsung memasuki kelas. Belajar seperti biasa, memperhatikan sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelas dengan seksama dan dengan fokus yang tinggi sembari mencatat hal-hal penting , ada juga yang berbisik mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, ada yang memainkan ponselnya dibawah meja ada yang menguap hingga tidur. Memang tabiat seorang murid itu berbeda dengan murid lainnya. Tak terasa bel tanda pelajaran berakhirpun berbunyi..

..Teeet

Murid-murid langsung berhambur keluar dari kelas hendak bersiap pulang .

"(name)-cchi , hari ini aku libur latihan-ssu"

"iya, terus kenapa?"

"ayo kita pulang bersama"

"tapikan kise-kun , arah rumah kita berbeda"

"tidak apa-apa, sekalian aku ingin jalan-jalan-ssu"

"baiklah, ayo"

Akhirnya (name) dan Kisepun pulang bersama.

~Readers POV~

"Kise-kun apa tidak sebaknya kise-kun pulang saja, ini si tidak seperti pulang bersama tapi kise-kun mengantarku pulang"

"Tidak apa-apa-ssu anggap saja itu rasa terima kasihku karena (name)-cchi selalu baik"

Yasudahlah jika kise-kun ingin mengantarku pulang, toh yang penting kami tidak diikuti fangirl nya.

Diperjalanan kami sama sekali tidak berbicara, kise-kun sibuk denggan handphonenya dan aku juga malas berbicara hingga...

"Ryouta-kun" ah siapa itu ada suara perempuan yang memanggil kise-kun.

"Youko-cchi, ohissasiburi" jadi namanya youko

"Kise-kun aku menunggu di sebelah bangku ya" aku mengusulkan , supaya dia bisa leluasa mengobrol

"baiklah (name)-cchi tunggu sebentar ya-ssu"

Aku menunggu sambil duduk di bangku sebelah taman, dari sini bisa kulihat kise-kun dan youko-san mengobrol dengan akrab setelah sebelumnya berpelukan melepas rindu. Jika dilihat disini mereka berdua cocok sekali. Youko-san sangat cantik dan feminim. Bagaimana ya rasanya jadi wanita secantik itu? Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi feminim dan lebih memerhatikan penampilanku, tapi itu merepotkan. Cuek begini aku juga memikirkan masa depanku. Dari lahir hingga kelas 1 SMA ini aku sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran, tapi yasudahlah itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

"(name)-cchi , maaf menunggu lama-ssu"

"tidak apa-apa kise-kun, ayo ! "

"Tadi itu teman sesama modelku-ssu tapi dia lebih senior, wah sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan dia semakin cantik-suu"

"iya kise-kun dia cantik sekali"

"Benarkan-ssu"

* * *

\- SKIP-

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Kelas 1C

"Baiklah itu saja tugas dari sensei , jangan lupa dikerjakan dengan teman sebangku dan kumpulkan minggu depan"

Tugas tugas tugas, banyak sekali tugas akhir-akhir ini.

"(name)-cchi gomen-ssu"

"kenapa kise-kun?"

"Minggu ini jadwal latihan dan pemotretanku full-ssu"

"Baiklah, tugasnya biar aku kerjakan sendiri"

"Yaay, (name)-cchi arigatou" Kise-kun memelukku erat

"kise-kun se-sak"

"ehehe gomen gomen-ssu" dia melepaskan pelukannya "baiklah (name)-cchi, aku pergi duluan ke Gym, sampai jumpa"

Dengan itu kise-kun pergi dari kelas . Haah selalu begini , jika ada tugas bersama kise-kun selalu saja sibuk, tapi aku mengerti , itulah bayarannya jika menjadi orang penting seperti kise-kun, Ace tim Kaijo dan Model terkenal.

* * *

-A month Later-

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat . Seperti sahabat yang tak terpisahkan, anehnya tidak seperti dugaanku, aku kira menjadi dekat dengan Kise-kun akan membuatku menjadi bahan bullyan para fangirlnya, tapi mereka tidak menganggapku sama sekali . Mungkin karena memang mereka tidak taku tersaingi. Fangirlnya yang cantik-cantik dibandingkan denganku yang biasa tidak ada apa-apanya.

^Kelas . jam 7.30^

"(name)-cchi"

"kyaaa se-sak kise-kun" Seperti biasa setiap kali bertemu dia selalu memeluku erat sekali. Dengan tenaga nya yang besar membuatku menjadi sesak , tapi entah kenapa, aku menyukainya. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan

"Gomen gomen-ssu, nee nee (name)-cchi aku ingin curhat-ssu" Dia menampilkan wajah yang biasanaya selalu cerah itu menjadi lebih cerah lagi

"ada apa kise-kun? Apa kamu ditendang kasamatsu-san lagi?"

"bukan-ssu ! sebenarnya, Sekarang Aku sudah punya pacar yeaay" dia tiba-tiba melompat kegirangan

"Eh?"

"Tapi (name)-cchi ini rahasia kita ya, karena (name)-cchi teman baikku aku hanya ingin (name)-cchi tahu "

"Selamat ya Kise-kun ! tapi siapa pacar kise-kun? Kenapa ini hanya rahasia kita?"

"Dia teman modelku-ssu ! dia sangat cantik dan baik, namanya Haruka Mika , nanti aku kenalkan kalian berdua-ssu , aku ingin (name)-cchi dan Mika-cchi saling mengenal. Dan ini menjadi rahasia kita karena aku ingin melindungi Mika-cchi dari fangirlku-ssu , bisa bisa dia di bash jika ada yang tahu"

"Oh begitu , baiklah kise-kun" Aku tersenyum pada nya, tetapi kenapa hatiku menjadi sakit, sebelumnya ini tak pernah terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan? Apa aku menyukai kise-kun , tapi itu tidak mungkin ,karena kita teman baik. Aku ingin tetap menjadi temannya. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa nyaman setiap kise-kun berada di dekatku, dulu aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya, tapi sekarang aku selalu ingin dia di dekatku. Tapi ini Salah ! Aku harus mendukung hubungan Kise-kun dengan pacarnya

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Note : Hallo Minna-san :D Author baru Haru-desu ^^ Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu !

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU buat minna yang sudah berkenan membaca ff abal ini

Saran dan Kritik sangat diperlukan ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANGE**

 **Desclimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC , gaje , typo(s)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Romance**

 **Chapter 2  
**

^Readers room. 9pm^

Seharian ini setelah pulang sekolah, aku terus berfikir tentang apa yang kurasakan pada Kise-kun. Jujur aku memang menyukai Kise-kun tapi itu hanya sebatas sahabat. Ya aku yakin itu . Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya lebih dari itu

Drrt~drrtt

Huh malam-malam begini siapa yang mengirimkan pesan. Dengan malas kulihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan.

.

 **From : Kise-kun**

 **Subject : Bento**

 **Konbanwa (name)-cchi :)**

 **(name)-cchi besok aku ingin memakan bento-ssu , tapi aku hanya ingin bento buatan (name)-cchi , jadi Onegai-ssu buatkan aku bento nee nee^^ ?**

 **.**

Nanii? Dia minta dibuatkan bento - -" masak saja tidak bisa , bagaimana bisa aku membuat bento

.

 **To : Kise-kun**

 **Subject : Bento**

 **Konbanwa Kise-kun**

 **Gomenasai kise-kun sepertinya tidak bisa, Aku tidak pandai memasak**

 **.**

Baru beberapa detik setelah pesan terkirim kini sudah ada jawaban lagi. Seberapa cepat sih kise-kun mengetik.

.

 **From : Kise-kun**

 **Subject : Bento**

 **Hidoi-ssu ;; Pokoknya aku menantikan bento dari (name)-cchi. Aku tidak masalah masakan apapun asal (name)-cchi yang membuatnya-ssu !**

 **.**

Mattaku! Kise-kun memang selalu keras kepala. Sepertinya aku akan membuat onigiri saja untuk bento Kise-kun, lebih baik aku cari resepnya dulu diinternet.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

^School^

Keesokan Harinya , saat akan memberikan bento sepulang sekolah,* kenapa sepulang sekolah ? karena kise-kun yang memintanya.* Dimana kise-kun?, kenapa dia sudah tidak ada?

Drrrt drrrtt~

.

 **From : Kise-kun**

 **Subject : Gym**

 **(name)-cchi, tolong antarkan bentonya ke Gym-ssu ! Gomen , tadi aku lupa mengambilnya karena terburu-buru-ssu**

 **.**

Ah, merepotkan. Bagaimana ini. Terlalu malas berjalan ke Gym, karena Gym utama Kaijo lumayan jauh dari kelas, tahu sendiri kan Kaijo High itu Sangat Luas. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan , baiklah lebih baik aku pergi ke gym. Sekalian melihat Latihan Tim Basket Kaijo. Sebenarnya aku menyukai basket dari kecil ,tapi aku belum pernah melihat Tim basket Kaijo bermain, aku jadi penasaran.

^Gym^

Hal yang pertama kudengar saat memasuki Gym adalah suara decitan sepatu bergesekan dengan lantai dan suara pantulan bola. Jadi mereka sudah mulai berlatih. Lebih baik aku menungu di bench. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah anggota Tim Basket Kaijo lainnya. Biasanya Kise-kun memang selalu bercerita tentang mereka, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka. Pria berambut hitam itu pasti Kasamatsu-san , waaah dia terlihat lebih tampan dari yang kuduga. Dan Drible miliknya sungguh terlihat indah , indah sekali. Yang berisik dan selalu berkata "Rebound" pasti Hayawaka , ah dia lucu sekali . Sisanya etto.. Siapa ya .. Mou , Aku lupa.

Prriiitttttt

Ah sepertinya mereka akan beristirahat

"Kise-kuuun" Aku berteriak untuk memanggilnya

"(name)-cchi" Kise-kun langsung berlari ke arahku yang sedang berjalan untuk menghampirinya di sisi lapang.

"kise-kun se-sak" selalu seperti ini berlari dan memeluk seenaknya "dan kise-kun kamu bau"

"eeh? Hidoi-ssu ! aku tidak bau, hanya berkeringat"

"Itu sama saja dan lihatlah Keringat kise-kun menempel di bajuku"

"eeh? Gomen gomen-ssu"

"Aku tidak menyangka Latihan Tim Basket sebegini kerasnya, sampai kise-ku berkeringat banyak sekali"

"ehehe ne (name)-cchi ini bento untukku-ssu?" dia bertanya sambil mengambil kotak bento yang sedang kupegang

"hai kise-kun, gomen jika rasanya buruk. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat onigiri"

"daijobu. Aku sangat senang karena (neme)-cchi rela membuatnya untukku, ikutlah aku akan mengenalkanmu pada yang lainnya-ssu"

"Eh ? tapi –" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku, kise-kun sudah lebih dulu menarikku ke arah bangku tempat pemain lainnya beristirahat

"Minna, Perkenalkan ini (name)-cchi yang sering aku ceritakan pada kalian-ssu"

"Konnichiwa (Full name)-desu , yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

.

~Author Pov~

.

Setelah kau memperkenalkan diri ,para anggota tim basket kaijou memperkenalkan diri bergiliran, kini kau mengetahui semua nama mereka meski butuh waktu untuk mengingatnya, Moriyama-san Hayakawa-san Kobori-san Kasamatsu-san. Kau harus mengingatnya. Setelah sedikit berbincang kau berjalan mendekati kasamatsu. Jujur saja setelah kau melihat latihan basket mereka, kau paling tertarik dengan dribble kasamatsu.

"ano, kasamatsu-san?"

"hah? Nani?" uh dia tampak ketus pikirmu.

"(name)-cchi, kasamatsu-senpai memang seperti itu dia gugup jika berbicara dengan wanita-ssu !" Ujar Kise seperti mengerti yang kau pikirkan

"Kiseee" *buaagh kasamatsu menendang kise

"etto, ano, Dribble kasamatsu-san tadi keren sekali" ucapmu dengan mata yang berbinar

Saat SMP, Kau memang masuk Tim Basket Sekolahmu. Dan keahlianmu adalah dribble, karena kau kurang tinggi jadi kau kurang begitu bagus untuk shot, ya tinggimu hanya sepundak Kise, jika dia memelukmu, wajahmu akan berada di dadanya.

"eeh? Biasa saja ko" kasamatsu terlihat menutupi rona di pippinya.

"Bisa ajarkan bagaimana cara kasamatsu-san melakukan dribble seperti itu?" pintamu dengan wajah yang terlihat benar-benar ingin diajari oleh kasamatsu

"eeh? (name)-cchi bisa bermain basket-ssu?" kise berteriak,

"urusai na Kise-kun, iya aku dulu pernah masuk Tim basket smp" jawanmu ketus

"Whoaa~ (name)-cchi kenapa tidak bercerita, jadi kan kita bisa bermain basket bersama-ssu!"

Kau hanya diam, tidak menjawab kise dan malah kembali melihat kasamatsu

"Jadi bagaimana kasamatsu-san?"

"Baiklah, dan panggil aku senpai !"

"hai , senpai" ucapmu ria

Kau dan kasamatsu berjalan menuju lapang, dan mulailah kau menunjukan kebolehannmu memaikan bola basket. Kise yang menonton dipinggir lapang tidak percaya melihatmu benar-benar bisa dan menguasai basket.

"Dribble milikmu sudah bagus tapi memiliki celah sehingga dapat direbut ! Aku akan memberi contoh"

"Hai, senpai"

Kasamatsu menunjukan bagaimana dribble indahnya bekerja dan mengajarkanmu tekniknya agar kau bisa melakukannya. Kau semakin terpesona dengan dribble mikik kasamatsu, jika dilihat dari dekat , dribble nya terlihat sangat hebat. Kau belajar dan terus mengulang apa yang kasamatsu ajarkan padamu.

"(surname)-san, Cukup untuk hari ini, Aku masih harus memimpin tim basket kaijo untuk melanjutkan latihan."

"Hai, Arigatou senpai dan panggil saja (name) , agar terlihat akrab :D" usulmu pada kasamatsu

"Baiklah, (name)-chan"

"huwaaa" Kise yang sudah ada di lapangan dan berada di dekatmu berteriak karena terkejut "Kasamatsu-senpai memanggil (name)-cchi dengan nama depan-ssu"

"Urusai Kise" *buaagh dan lagi kasamatsu menendang kise

"Senpai hidoi-ssu, ah (name)-cchi tunggu saja di bench ya, kita akan pulang bersama"

"Tapi kise-kun lebih baik aku pulang sekarang"

"Dame, tidak baik seorang gadis pulang larut sendirian-ssu, tunggu saja di bench ne"

"Baiklah, kise-kun"

Akhirnya kau menunggu kise untuk pulang bersama, sebenarnya lebih pas jika dibilang kise mengantarmu pulang karena arah rumah kalian memang berbeda.

* * *

-SKIP-

* * *

Diperjalanan pulang, kau kan kise berjalan beriringan sambil memakan ice cream yang kau beli di konbini dekat sekolah.

"ne, (name)-cchi , tadi saat (name)-cchi bermain basket bersama kasamatsu-senpai kamu terlihat hebat-ssu. Aku tidak menyangkan jika (name)-cchi dulunya pemain basket juga"

"Hehe, aku hanya menyukainya dan bisa sedikit-sedikit saja ko, kise-kun" jawabmu sambil sesekali menjilat ice-cream yang ada ditanganmu

"tapi (name)-cchi kenapa terlihat sangat menyukai dribble kasamatsu-senpai-ssu?" tanya kise sambil melempar stik ice creamnya yang telah habis ke tong sampah di sebrang jalan.

"Itu karena aku memang menyukai basket dan keahlianku adalah dribble, seperti yang kise-kun lihat, faktor tinggi badan membuatku kurang bagus dalam hal shoting bola"

Tidak terasa kini kau dan kise sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahmu.

"(name)-cchi karena besok weekend, ayo kita pergi ke Mall-ssu !"

"Tapi kise-kun bukannya sedang sibuk latihan basket untuk seleksi interhigh?"

"Iya , tapi besok kami diberi libur oleh kasamatsu-senpai , katanya si untuk refreshing-ssu"

"Oh jadi begitu. Baiklah kise-kun, sampai jumpa besok" Kau berbalik untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumahmu.

"Oh ya, aku akan mengajak Mika-cchi, sekalian mengenalkan (name)-cchi pada Mika-cchi" Langkahmu terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan kise

"Eh , tapi kise-kun bukankah aku hanya akan mengganggu ? lebih baik aku tidak jadi ikut"

"Tidak boleh ! (name)-cchi harus ikut-ssu !, tenang saja , aku yakin (name)-cchi akan cepat akrab dengan Mika-cchi"

"Baikah , aku ikut"

"Besok , pukul 9 aku tunggu di stasiun ya" Ucap kise sambil berbalik badan "bye-bye (name)-cchi"

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Kalimat itu yang terus berputar-putar dikepalamu. Sejak kau memasuki kamarmu Kau hanya diam dan memikirkan itu. 'Aku ingin pergi bersama kise-kun tapi sepertinya akan canggung jika ada Haruka-san juga. Pasti dia sangat cantik, aah aku malu berjalan bersama dua model seperti mereka'. Dan begitulah seterusnya kau hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok hingga kau ketiduran tanpa mengganti seragammu dengan piyama.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Hai Hai Minna-san :)

Arigatou buat yang sudah bersedia baca chapter 1 kemarin ^^

Arigatou buat yang sudah review follow dan fav ^_^

Balasan Review :

Silvia-KI chan : Terimakasih review nya , hai saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya lagi :)

Guest : Waah Arigatou^^ sama nasibnya gimana? :D nama pacar kise aku bikinnya random ko :D tapi kalo ada yang sama berarti kebetulan :)

Ini chapter 2 nya ~~ semoga berkenan :)

Kritik dan Saran sangat diperlukan

See You ^^


End file.
